believe_tvfandomcom-20200215-history
Bo Adams
Bo Adams is a main character of the NBC series Believe. She is a young child with supernatural powers. After she was taken away from Orchestra she has been hunted by Dr. Roman Skouras and others, who wish to use her gifts for evil. Background Bo is a young girl with extraordinary powers. She appears thoughtful, kind, and caring, possibly to a fault. She doesn't initially like Tate, and tells Winter she wants to stay with him. According to Winter, "Inexplicable phenomenon have been a part of Bo's life since she was born. These events are unpredictable, and seem to be connected to her emotions. For now, she has no control over them, but she is starting to become the person she is going to be." Bo was raised in a facility called Orchestra that used and experimented on Bo. Winter can't stand what they're doing to Bo and gets her out of Orchestra. Winter then gives Bo to Maggie and George to keep her hidden and safe. Both Maggie and George are killed by Moore in the series premiere. Though she never knew her mother, at the end of Pilot Winter tells Channing that Tate is her father. It was revealed in the episode "Origin" that Bo's mother is Nina Adams, who died after giving birth to Bo 10 years earlier. Powers * Animal Manipulation (Causing pigeons to swirl around Moore) * Electricity Generation (Electrifying subway turnstile to enable escape) * Levitation * Precognition * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Photokinesis * Agrokinesis * Healing (Got ride of Danni's degrade) * Empathy (As seen in episode 8 ’Together’ when she said “I can’t help it, sometimes I just feel what these people feel”) Relationships Milton Winter (friend) :The extent of Bo's relationship with Winter is not entirely clear, but she has known him for a significant part of her young life. She obviously trusts him and feels safe around him, though she does not always agree with him. William Tate, Jr. :Tate is Bo's biological father. Winter is aware of this relation, and tells Channing at the end of Pilot. Tate is told of their relationship in Sinking. At the end of Bang and Blame, Bo comes out of her coma knowing that Tate is her father and that he loves her. Nina Adams :Nina Adams was Bo's biological mother. Bo's only tangible connection to her mother is her stuffed turtle, Stanley. She does not remember her mother at all. William Tate, Sr. AKA Bruiser Tate :Bruiser Tate is Bo's grandfather and Tate's father. He and Bo developed a lovely relationship, when Bruiser told Bo that she reminds him of his wife who loved art. Maggie and George (foster parents) :Maggie and George were Bo's foster parents. Both were killed by Moore in the series premiere. Stanley the Turtle :Stanley is a stuffed turtle that was given to Bo by her birth mother. The possibility exists that Winter or someone else simply told her this in order to comfort her, but given her psychic abilities it seems unlikely for someone to be able to mislead her in this way. In any case, Bo cherishes this companion - to the point of risking her life to retrieve it. Bo has powers (telekinesis, telepathy, precognition, levetation, electricity generation, and animal manipulation). Bo believes that Stanley might have powers, too. She believes that he can see everything. Blue Butterflies : Bo occasionally sees blue butterflies. They are probably in her imagination, their appearance tells her what option to follow. In "Origin," the appearance of a butterfly told Bo which pawn shop Tate should select to dispose of a stolen necklace. The pawn shop turned out to be the place of employment of the missing son of the Iranian woman from whom Tate had stolen the necklace. The woman and her son were re-united. Bo believes that the blue butterflies might be controling her powers. Bo must be careful. If the butterflies die, she dies... Memorable Quotes * (sung) - "Even though the world is dark, try to like a little part, don't go run and hide. Give a little of my heart, only then the beat will start, keepin' me in time. 'Life doesn't wait for long... ...the winding road..." * (to Tate, upon their first meeting) - "You stink." * "You've already lost more than anyone ever should. But you're not gonna lose me. You're not." "You're my dad aren't you?" (Tate nods, they hold hands). "Don't let me lose you just when I found you." Bang and Blame (Tate and Bo) * "Sorry isn't for tomorrow. " Season 1 Image Gallery Boadams.jpg Image.jpg Believe-Wiki_Pilot_Bo_Powers_01.jpg|Bo uses her powers to save Tate Believe-Wiki_Pilot_Bo_Powers_02.jpg|Bo summoning pigeons as a distraction Bo_and_Stanley.jpg|Bo with her stuffed turtle, Stanley Bo Adams .jpg Category:Telepaths